couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Mustafa al Bacterius
Mustafa al Bacterius is a microorganism that controlled Muriel's nervous system and mind in a attempt to sabotage her mission to keep the sun from going out. His first and only appearance was in Mission to the Sun. Appearance Mustafa is a worm-like creature with a deranged looking face and skinny arms. He wears black gloves, a round helmet, and a jet-pack like belt. Personality He thinks that humans aren't just satisfied with messing with Earth, but also feel the need to mess with space. He doesn't care if the sun goes out as he and his kind like it dark. He is persistent, coming a great distance just to sabotage Muriel's mission. History When Muriel, Courage, and Eustace were chosen for a mission to keep the sun from going out, Mustafa sabotaged the mission by controlling Muriel's nervous system and mind so she went crazy and harmed Courage and Eustace. Courage finds out Mustafa is behind what happened and prevents him from using Muriel to make the spaceship crash. He's expelled from Muriel and infects Eustace at the end of the episode. Abilities Despite being really little, Mustafa al Bacterius is really powerful and dangerous. He can use his tiny size to enter in the body of bigger creatures (also humans) to arrive into their brain. Once near it, he have the total control of the mind belonged to that person/creature: he can make the victim doing what he orders, being capable also of talking by that body. The victim of his "possession" becomes mad and totally without sanity and memory. It's easy to see if someone is infected from this worm, because the victim will start to say and do strange things. Mustafa can also tamper and ruin the brain, making the victim aggressive against everybody and totally insane. Getting rid of him is really hard, because the only way to expel him is having luck in casting him away directly from the ears. Quotes * "My name is Mustafa al Bacterius. I am inside the brain of Muriel. I have come a great distance to sabotage your mission. You humans are not satisfied with messing with your own planet, you feel the need to mess with space also. Well, if the sun wants to fizzle, let it. We like it dark. So, get a flashlight and some D cells, cause it's lights out, space clowns!" * "I have not yet begun to fight!" Trivia *His quote "I have not yet begun to fight!" is a reference to John Paul Jones. *In the Japanese dub, he is dubbed by Chie Matsuura. *He's a bit similar to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plankton_and_Karen#Plankton Plankton] from SpongeBob SquarePants, as both are tiny organisms that have controlled the brain of a major character in order for their plans to succeed. In addition, Plankton is also voiced by Chie Matsuura in Japan. *For a long time, it was thought his name was Vastabael Backjurius. *He the smallest villain of the saga. *Mustafa al Bacterius is not only one of the few villains which hasn't died, but also one of them which wasn't totally defeated. He was expelled by Muriel's body, but then managed to enter Eustace's body. **Even if the entire saga hasn't continuity in episodes, it's possible that Mustafa after the events of the episode managed to remain in Eustace's body and achieved his goals. Thinking with a cronological flow of the events in episodes, however, Eustace someway managed to get rid of the worm's infection to do the events of succeeding episodes. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:One time characters Category:Characters voiced by Arnold Stang